Illusionist
by Writer-Y
Summary: This was for the month of Zexion. All pairings. A joke one at the end. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Not So Bad

bA/N: Um... This is the first time you'll see the last names I've invented for all Organization XIII members!

Caution: AU, because I'm too lazy to use the Kingdom Hearts universe, and maybe some OOC, because I can't write emotionlessness WOOT!

Disclaimer: Don't own FFX, FFVII, FFVIII, KH, Zexion, Marluxia, Xemnas, or that one chick from FFX whose name I can never remember./b

Xemnas paced back and forth in his office, his face twisted with fustration. The biggest client K.H. Inc. had canceled their services. All because of a twisted woman in their employment and a pink hairered insubortinate man in his employment. FFx Co. was the highest paying company they had a deal with. That stupid witch with her black hair and belted dress. The two employees had an arguement which caused the split between companies. He sighed and put his hands on his cherry wood desk. He stared at the papers that were sent annoucing him of the end of the contact. His door creaked open.

"I swear to God if that's you, Flores, I'm going to kill you."

"Mr. Noir, that wouldn't be good for our lovely company." said a small slate blue haired boy. The silverette turned to look at him.

"Ah. Dantinus." The young man wasn't even out of college but he landed a job at the company as head accountant. "How is Flores' fowl up going to affect the company?"

"Flores informed me that she had threatened his life first."

"I don't care who threatened who first! I want to know what is our company's losses!" His raised voice caused the younger male to barely flinch but it was noticable. The elder calmed down, took a deep breath, and sat on the edge of his desk. "What did we lose?"

"1.4 million."

"1.4 MILLION? It's okay, that's only ten percent of our funds. We still have the FFVii and FFViii accounts. Right?"

"Correct, sir."

"It'll be alright... Tell me it'll be alright, Dantinus..."

"It'll be fine, Mr. Noir." He said calmly. Xemnas looked at the boy. He's always been attracted to the young male. His soft face and deep blue eyes, one he always kept behind a finge of bangs. The one he could see held kindness but also loneliness. The silverette stood, walked to the young man, and pushed the long bangs back. The other held the same emotions, but both now wide and held a hint of fear and hesitation. Those emotions melted away as their lips touched and the eyes slowly closed. Arms found their ways around the elder's neck and the younger's waist, pulling the other closer. Xemnas' tongue was let into the bluenette's mouth. Both tongues wrestled around the other, the fight for dominance was quickly won by the taller of the two. They broke for air, both panting. Their eyes met.

"Mr. Noir, this is strictly against company protocal."

"I made up that stupid rule, and I can get rid of it as I please... And call me Xemnas."

"I would but you're still my boss."

"You can if you want to be more." The older male said smuggly. The bluenette stared up at him, neither had let go. He smiled softly and put his head against the elder's chest. Xemnas had his answer. "Call me Xemnas, then. Atleast in private."

"You can call me Zexion." The elder smiled at the name, whispered it softly, and sighed happily. He looked back over his shoulder. Somehow, Flores' screw up didn't seem so bad anymore. 


	2. My Prince

bA/N: OMG ZEXY HOOKER! Um.. don't know what to say after that.

Disclaimer: Don't own either of these./b

Xigbar was a U.S.A.F. pilot, he had been shot down and survived his third tour. He was now a cop, who in his free time loved changing lifes, though most didn't know it due to his tough exterior. He was involved with local community centers and helped homeless get off the streets. He also loved hookers. Male hookers to be exact. He always paid them too much because of his bleeding heart. The brunette always hated seeing people like that but he did nothing. Until one day, he met him. The boy looked no older then eighteen. His silver-blue hair was short in back and the right side of his bangs was past his chin. Only the left side side of his face was visible. Something told the man the right was probably bruised and beaten from dealing with, if he had one, a pimp. He wore a red skin tight glimmering shirt and extremely short leather shorts. He also had fish nets and knee high red leather heeled boots. The scarred man pulled up near him. The boy walked up to the window and stared at the man waiting for an offer.

"How much for the whole deal?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Three fifty." He said, like it was nothing new.

"Get in." The boy opened the door, sat down, and closed it. Every moment, the vetern watched him. He was so young. How could this have happened to him? Xigbar began driving. He wasn't actually going to do this boy. He wanted to save him. He drove to his house and parked in the drive way.

"Here?"

"No. I want to know somethings. Do you have a pimp?"

"...Yes..."

"Is that why you hide your face? He hits ya?"

"Look. Can we get on with this? He'll be pretty pissed if I go off somewhere and not bring him back money."

"You ain't going back." The boy's visible eye showed fear. "You ain't going back because I want to know his name. Then he'll rot in jail..."

"I'm not saying a word."

"Fine then. I'll send ya back with no money."

"Grrr... Fine..." The boy told the Xigbar everything. First his pimp's name, which led to his name. That led to his story. How he was thrown on the streets by his drunk of a dad when he was thirteen and was found by his now pimp and put on the streets instantly. How, if he doesn't make at least a grand, he will be beaten. He started to do something he hadn't in years. Cry. The bluenette leaned against the older man, tearing pouring down his cheeks. The golden eyed man rubbed the kid's back.

"Listen, kid. I will leave you out of everything. All the reports. I'll say I got an anomymous tip. On one condition," The boy looked up. "You be with me. I know this is all so sudden but-" The boy, whose name was Zexion, hugged him tightly.

"Yes! I've been waiting for my way out since I got in!" The tears on his face were now of joy. He led Zexion into his home, where he moved in, started a relationship with the brunette, and became his. Xigbar went back to work the next day and filed the report. The pimp was brought to justice and sentenced to twenty five years. Zexion's name was never mentioned. The boy even began working at the community centers. Where he started programs for hookers to get off the streets. His love for Xigbar changed his life. The boy, now a man, calls his hero, My Prince. 


	3. My Heart, My Everything

bA/N: I love writing Zexy as damaged... Um... This came from the dark recesses of my mind. I didn't think ahead... Surry its short.

Disclaimer: Don't own either of these beauties./b

Two men, one not older then twenty, the other twenty five, were in bed. One was sitting up, looking over some files from his job, the other sleeping soundly. Xaldin looked up from his work and looked at Zexion's sleeping form. He had no idea why the guy chose him. The brunette knew he wasn't the best looking, though he could be a lot worse. He watched he boy's chest rise and fall. If that chest stopped raising and falling, and stayed that way, he'd die too.

Xaldin tilted his head, now noticing the bluenette's face was twisted in fear. His beloved was having another nightmare. Didn't surprise the elder. The boy was out on the town one night and was raped. He wouldn't let his scruffy lover look aat his shirtless, let alone naked, for months. The sessions with his psychiatrist had helped, but still, there was a gap. Both were willing to fix it. No rapist was going to tear them apart. Zexion's eyes flew open as he sat straight up and looked around, then latched onto Xaldin.

"Another bad dream, Zex?"

"When will they stop? The psychiatrist said I'd get better!" His face now tear stained.

"You will. It just ta-"

"I'm just a whore. Why do you bother with me?"

"You are not a whore! You're my everything." The brunette gently tilted his lover's face to meet his eyes. "If I ever find the guy, I'll kill him... He shouldn't get away with what he did to my Zex... My heart..." he trailed off. Zexion buried his face into his lover's chest. Xaldin laid down after turning off his lamp and held his 'heart' all night, knowing it will be a long time before he get his old Zexion back. But he didn't mind the wait. 


	4. Mortal Kombat'

Vexen wiped the sweat from his brow, glared at the slate blue haired boy, and went for another attack. Zexion dodged, smirked, and landed a combination of attacks on the blonde. The elder tried harder, only to be hit by counter attacks. Finally, the last attack came. Vexen couldn't stop the bluenette from finishing him.

"Kung Lao wins!" The T.V. blared in front of them. The boy laughed at his god father, who just sighed and set down the controller.

"One more round?" Zexion stated, smugly.

"No thanks. I think Sub-Zero has had enough of getting his ass kicked by Kung Lao." The blonde stood and headed for the kitchen. "Wash up. Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Yes, Vexen." The boy said to his guardian. His parents and the blonde were all orphans and also friends. Zexion's parents left him in Vexen's care after they died. He missed them sorely but wouldn't trade what he had with his god father for the world. 


	5. The Two Princes

bA/N: This was inspired by a pic on DA. Ask me if you wanna see it. I love, no that isn't right... I ADORE how this came out! I like writing Lexy as a classical dancer! He's so the type. The countries are based on the last names I gave Zexion and Lexaeus.

Disclaimer: Don't own either of these sweeties./b

The prince of Terrimine, a small country on the border of France, had a secret. No one knew he was in love with the prince of the other country they bordered, Dantin. His room sat facing the direction of that even smaller country. The boy wasn't too much younger then him, but their countries weren't on the best of terms. They weren't enemies but they weren't the best of friends. He took his place his window. The setting sun shined off him partly slicked back aburn hair and into his deep blue eyes. He thought about the day he met the boy. He was just a boy himself. Their parents were conversating over a large dinner and the two boys were staring at each other. His slate blue hair covered less of his face then it does in the present. His intense blue eyes stared into his own. After the meal was complete, the elder child suggested they play. The younger one just followed him, not really responding.

"What's wrong, Zexy?" The taller one stated.

"My NAME is Zexion. So do not call me 'Zexy', Lexaeus."

"Sorry. Don't you like to play?" The bluenette just shook his head. "What do you like to do?"

"Read. I like to read."

"You can't read! You're only six."

"My age doesn't matter. My mother taught me to read."

"She... taught you?"

"Yes. Don't your parents teach you things?"

"My father teaches me how to fight... and how to 'act like a proper prince'. Mommy teaches me to dance."

"Dance?"

"Want to learn?" The man was snapped out of his memory by the thought of his mother. She was currently sick and even though she was slowly recovering, his father hadn't been able to work, and also refused to leave her side. That proved to him they loved each other. But what would they think of him loving another man? He sighed and took one last long look in the direction of his love. He turned away and was instantly hit with a pebble to the back of his head. The prince rubbed the back of his head and turned to the window. There he was, the bluenette, the prince of Dantin, Zexion.

"Lex..."

"Hey, Zexion."

"Can I come to your room? My parents are angry with me... Well, they were when I left. I've been gone four days." Lexaeus threw down a rope, for which he kept for emergencies, like a rebellion. His parents were bad royals, but you never know. Zexion climbed up through the window and pulled the rope up after him. "I'm sorry for intruding like this, but you are my only true friend." This took the elder by partly by surprise. He knew the boy didn't have many friends but he was his only true friend?

"I am?"

"Yes. No one understands my problems like you do. They all think I'm insane."

"What's your problem?" The taller one gracefully walked across the room and sat at an elegant looking desk. Zexion leaned against the window seal, sighed, and closed his eyes. Lexaeus knew he was about to be hit with a devastating mental blow. He quietly prepared himself.

"I'm in love. But my parents say I'm just going through a phase. I know I love them. Everytime I think about them, I feel like my heart will implode if I don't get near them." The elder's jaw dropped but he quickly shut his mouth. It had to be a beautiful woman. His heart broke into a million pieces. "I don't think you understand do you? You've never been in love."

"Matter of fact, I'm in love with someone right now. They don't love me. Do you know if this girl loves you?"

"That's why every thinks I'm crazy. It's not a girl." The boy's eyes opened, just to fall to his feet. Lexaeus stood and walked to the younger. "Matter of fact... It's you... My mother says it's just a phase and that since you're my only true friend, I think you're my only love. But it's not a phase... I've felt this way for three years."

"Five for me..." Zexion looked up. His friend's face was inches from his. He couldn't believe the elder felt the same. He was the one who was the fighter, the most manly man the bluenette had ever seen. A blush crept across both their faces as their lips touched. How inviting the aburne's lips felt. How soft the boy's felt. They draped their arms around each other, pulling into the other. The elder's tongue slipped through the youth's lips and claimed dominance. Their tongues danced around each other, almost as complex as when Lexaeus taught the bluenette to dance. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Zexion broke the silence.

"We'll never be accepted. We are suppose to marry princesses."

"I don't want a princess. I want you."

"Then what do we do?"

"We run." 


	6. Interupted

bA/N: Sorry it's so short! It's a prelude to Zemyx! I swear! On Xaldin! (What did I just quote?)

Disclaimer: Don't own either of these sweet sweet yums./b

Zexion sat in the library, reading a murder novel. He was totally entranced in the novel. He read each word as if it were vital to his very being. His palms grew sweaty and his mouth gaped open. He licked his dry lips and he turned the page. He began reading the murder seen, picturing it in his head.

iThe man turned and seen the murder, who was branishing a garden spade. The man backed up further and further and further. He finally backed into a corner. He stared at the bloody spade, still dripping with blood from the last kill. The weapon came down and-i

"Zexy!" Demyx ran in. He sighed and bookmarked his page. He looked at the blonde.

"Yes, Demyx?" he said coldly. Demyx's aquamarine eyes sparkled with mischief, this couldn't be good. The blonde kneeled down and kissed the shorter male. While that kiss was in progress, he lifted the bluenette up onto the table the boy was sitting at. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You'll see!" 


	7. Late At Night

bA/N: Oh... god... Two bluenettes... That was a little rough. Hehe... Zexy's a dirty dirty boy.

Disclaimer: Don't own either bluenette./b

Saix grunted as he sat on his bed, tired from the day's mission. He heard his neighbour to the left snoring away, hardly believing they were once best friends, and his neighbour to his right was groaning in his sleep.

i'Damn these paper thin walls,'/i the Diviner thought, i'I doubt sleep will be ea-'/i

"S-saix..." A soft moan came from his right.

i'He's not groaning... he's moaning... MY name...'/i

"Nggghhh... Oh god..." Saix pressed his ear on that side of his room. "Mnnn... Ah! God, yes..." The voice half whispered and half moaned. Saix undressed as he listened to VI's moans of pleasure. (A/N: WHOA! WHOA! PAUSE THE STORY! I just want to let you know, Saix isn't getting undressed for sexual reasons. He's getting undressed because he sleeps in his boxers. Hot, right? Alright, on with the show) He stopped suddenly realizing the boy wasn't having a wet dream, he was masterbating. A blush creeped across the neophyte's face. "Ah... Al-almost there... God I want you, VII..." The yellow eyed man sat on his bed, staring down at the now aching bulge between his thighs. He knew he didn't have a heart or emotions, but that didn't mean the body didn't react to something so arousing. He had enough. He appeared in the Schemer's room with his arms crossed, still only in his boxers. The boy yelped and pulled the covers over himself.

"What's wrong, VI? I thought you wanted me?" The elder yanked the covers off the naked teen and placed himself between the boy's legs. Zexion stared at the neophyte, partly in shock. Saix pulled his boxers off and grinded his erection against the other's, causing both to moan loudly. He continued to grind against the silvery blue haired one as he subtly slid two fingers inside the youth. He played with the boy, causing him to moan and nearly scream multiple times. When he saw fit, the grinding stopped and the fingers pulled out. Zexion stared up at the other bluenette with half lidded, full of lust eyes. Saix used the mixture of pre-cum that was on his member to lubricate himself and pressed the head against the boy's entrance. "What do you want, VI?" he teased.

"You... inside me... hard... fuck me... hard, please!" The youth panted. The Diviner smirked and drove himself in the teen, who screamed at the sudden pain. "D-don't wait! I want it painful!"

"As you wish, child." Saix pulled almost completely out and then slammed back into his new toy. Again and again, he thrust roughly in and out of Zexion, who screamed and moaned for more. He couldn't get enough of the pain. i'Obviously a masochist.'/i The elder thought. VII pumped the teen's member roughly in time with his own rough thrusts. Saix felt as if a hot coil was tightening in the pit of his stomach. He was going to release into the boy. Mark him as his own. Zexion screamed the man's name as he spurted out his seed onto both lovers. That's all the taller bluenette needed to release himself. The teen groaned as he felt the hot cum shoot up inside him. The neophyte fell to the youth's side and wrapped an arm around him. And there they stayed til morning. 


	8. Best Birthday Cake Ever

bA/N: I love ShiniBarton's stuff. She has used food abuse for ALOT of stories. Omg... Dude... I wanted to try my hand at food abuse. So why not make Zexy a b-day cake for Axey. *evil laugh*

Disclaimer: Don't own either of these smex./b

Axel threw his back pack on his couch, today was awful. First his car didn't start, making him late for his first class, then was late for his job, which the boss decided to punish him by staying late. It was the worst birthday ever. To top it all, his boyfriend had decided it was a good day to go to the library for until it closed at eleven o'clock at night. So he thought. He looked around at candles which were lining the way to the bedroom. He tried the lights but found them out. Figures. He followed the candles, and soon a sweet smell assaulted his nose.

"The hell?" He sniffed the air,. Now following the smell, he went into the bed room. There, on his bed, laid his naked boyfriend, bound and gagged. White chocolate icing spread across his chest, the words 'Happy Birthday' written elegantly in milk chocolate icing down his body. The only thing missing was a candle, even though the redhead knew the bluenette loved the sting of hot wax on his body. He walked to the bed, undressing on the way. He slowly swiped some icing off with his finger and tasted it. "Damn, Zexy... You've out done yourself..." He got a stifled moan in return. The now naked pyro got on top of the bookworm and began licking the icing off him. Zexion shivered under the warm tongue, he moaned loudly through the silk gag in his mouth. Axel left designs in the sweet treat, purposely avoiding the smaller one's nipples. The boy stared at the red head traveling his way around his chest. Each time he would venture near one of the covered nubs, his breath would hitch and then the pyro would reverse his direction. He closed his eyes hoping he'd take him soon. The bluenette's eyes shot open when his lover licked and sucked the icing away from one nipple then the next. His cock twitched at the sensation. The fire starter cleaned up his present and went his hardened member, licking a bit of pre-cum that was leaking out. Zexion let out a loud moan and Axel smirked. "Do we want it?" A stilfed yes came from his toy. The pyro pulled off the gag. "Do you want me?"

"Yes... Fuck me..." The boy panted. The elder slid two fingers inside the boy to find him already stretched. He looked up into the blue eyes, questioningly. "Beat ya... to it..."

"With what?"

"The icing..." Axel moaned at the thought of his lover fingering himself with the white and chocolate substances. He spit in his hand and used that to lub up his cock. He slid into the youth's entrance, groaning with every inch. Zexion wrapped his legs around the elder's hips, pulling him closer and in deeper. The pyro couldn't stop himself from thrusting roughly into his present. The bluenette's eyes shut tightly as the thrust came faster and faster. "Nggghh... Just like that... Touch me, Axel..."

"Of course, sexy..." Axel said seductively and slid his hand between them. He pumped the bluenette's member, who nearly screamed at the contact. The pyro kept increasing his speed, feeling he would cum soon. The bookworm screamed the fire starter's name as cummed onto their stomaches and Axel's hand. The redhead came soon after, milking himself dry into his present. He fell onto his side, panting and sweaty. The bluenette finally opened his eyes once more and was kissed gently.

"Did you like your present?"

"More then you could ever imagine." 


	9. Make Me Forget

bA/N: OMG! ZEMYX! When I searched this pairing on google image search... Related to it was AkuRoku... Wtf?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these lovely boys./b

Demyx walked toward the library, where his boyfriend would surely be. Larxene had been tormenting him all day with electric shocks, jeering, and had even beat him up. He rubbed his right arm with his left hand as he stepped into the library, instantly spotting the silverly blue hair. He walked to him, but got no greeting.

i'Must really be into that book.'/i the musician thought. "Zexy!" he called. The bluenette jumped and then sighed, bookmarking his page. The schemer looked at his lover.

"Yes, IX?" he said coldly. Demyx smirked. The younger's eyes showed what seemed to be a bit of worry. The Nocturne kneeled down and kissed his short companion, lifting him up onto the table he was at. Zexion broke the kiss. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You'll see!" the blonde laughed mischivously. He attacked the younger's neck, tasting every bit of him. The Schemer moaned and worked on relieving his boyfriend of his clothing. He shook as his lover unzipped his coat and ran a hand beneath his pants, grabbing his hardening member. Zexion quickened his actions and soon had the neophyte almost completely nude. Demyx shimmied out of his pants, revealing his erection, and stradled his only boxer clad love. "How do you want me?"

"You know I love watching you ride me." The musician smirked and pulled the other's boxers off and slid down onto him. The bookworm shut his eyes and moaned at the heat and the tightness. "Damn, Dem. No stretching yourself?"

"Not tonight..." he slid himself completely down on the hard cock, swallowing a scream. This was a bad idea, but it made the pain of the beating he was given earlier go away. The whole time Demyx was seducing and impaling himself with his lover, Zexion didn't notice the bruises. The bluenette opened one eye then both widely when he looked at the naked male on top of him. "Demyx. What happened?"

"Larxene happened. Just fuck me and make me forget that." The Schemer couldn't resist him when he said something like that. He made a mental note to torture the girl later, but for now, he was going to make The Melodious Nocturne feel better. Just then, the neophyte started to move in sweeping motions. He groaned at the intrusion. "Oh god, Zexy..."

"Dem... Ah... yx... a little-"

"AH! ZEXION!" Demyx screamed as he finally hit the spot he was looking for. His breath hitched again and again. He made a note of where it was and made sure to hit it dead on everytime. The blonde braced himself against the other's chest, then reached down between the sweaty bodies, and began stroking himself. He took a second to sync with the thrusting, but moaned loudly when it finally happened. Zexion thrusted up to meet the musician when he came down, then grabbed his hips to make him come down harder. The Nocturne tensed up as he came onto the younger male's stomach and his hand. He moaned the bluenette's name but kept moving to let the other release. A few more rough thrusts and the bookworm groaned as he stained the blonde's insides like he's done so many times before. Demyx fell down on top of his boyfriend, eyes already beginning to shut from exhaustion. Zexion sighed contently and ran his fingers through the dirty blonde hair, thanking whatever god there was out there that there was someone there for him. 


	10. Zexion's Twenty First

bA/N: I love how this came out. Um... Don't know whos seme or uke. Luxord seems seme for most of it but... Um... He acts really uke at the end. Luxord's car was previded by CrymsonPahoyhoy(that's two people). The discussed what car would Sora be if he were in the movie car. Thats what Luxord would be. They got carried away... There's a mention of LexVex, my favorite pairing! Also, can you spot Axel's cameo? This is in Zexion's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these people. I do own Peacock. That's my Los Vegas casino!/b

I sighed as Demyx and Lexaeus all but dragged me into Peacock, a casino. All just because it was my twenty first birthday. I hate gambling. I hate most things. Especially love. I even hate most romantic novels, considering how much I love literature. It was never like that in the real world. Especially in my life. I think I like that word today. Anyway, my friends pushed me into a seat. The dealer dealt the cards. Two cards. Crap, black jack. I suck at black jack. I peek at the cards. The three of diamonds and ace of hearts. So, four or fourteen. Why the hell not?

"Hit me." The dealer dealt me the ten of spades. Okay now it's fourteen. "Hit me." I heard the dealer chuckle. Cocky bastard. He laid down the six of hearts. Ha. Twenty. Six is my lucky number. "I'll stay." Demyx ended up busting and Lex stopped at sixteen. It was between me and the dealer. He had a jack, the other card was turned over. My mind calculated the probability of it being an ace. He flipped it over. Ace of spades. Fuck. He raked the money in, chuckling. I hate people laughing at me. I looked up to glare at him but ended up staring. His sky blue eyes sparkled with glee. His clean cut platinum blonde hair was perfect. And I did love a man with a well taken care of beard. The silver earrings in his ears clicked and glinted as he started to deal again. Demyx waved to signal he was out and walked off towards the buffet. That boy could eat the entire buffet and only gain a pound. Lex decided he was heading for the bar. He said he saw some good looking blonde over there and decided to check him out. He, like me, was gay. Demyx was completely straight. Still, he never noticed the girls who oogled him. I started to get up.

"Everyone leaving because I won? Bunch of sore losers." The posh accent he had was thick as pea soup. "You especially."

"I can't stand gambling."

"Oh it isn't so bad. It can be quite fun if you become good at it. Name's Luxord, by the way." I sighed again and sat back down. He dealt the cards. I got a twenty right off the bat. "What's your name?"

"First, I'll stay. Second, why should you care?"

"You're kind of cute, stranger. So... Your name?"

"Zexion."

"Nice name." He flipped his cards over showing a seventeen. I knew dealers were suppose to stop at that number. "Damn, looks like you won, darling." I pulled my winnings and started to leave again. "Want to get a drink after I get off?" he called after me.

"Why the hell not? I have nothing to do. Birthdays never intrigued me anyway."

"It's your birthday? Well, then it'll be my treat." I was going to protest but just sighed, nodded, and headed for the buffet. I grabbed me a plate of food and found my oblivious friend. He smiled at me, mouth full of food.

"Dem, swallow. That's disgusting." He swallowed hard.

"Sorry, Zex. Hey! Seen you gettin' all buddy-buddy with Luxord."

"You know him?"

"I come here all the time. Best buffet in the city of Los Vegas!" Demyx smirked. "Ya know he gets off in fifteen minutes, don'cha?" I sat up straight, I had been leaning over my plate picking at the food. Fifteen minutes. That's it? I ate my meal and went over to the bar. Demyx was mostly famous, so he was all but chased out by some of his fan girls. On the other side of the bar, I saw my dear friend Lexaeus lead a blonde haired, green eyed man away. Lex always picked up his boyfriends at bars. Hope this one is better then the last. I ordered a martini. Hey, at least I could drink legally now. Not that stopped me before. But I digress. Soon, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see those sky blue eyes once more.

"Hello, Zexion. I didn't think you'd actually stay. Though I'm glad you did. You're quite beautiful. Bet that right eye is just as pretty as the left." I blushed. No one has ever called me beautiful. I've been called sexy, hot, and down right fuckable. But never beautiful.

"Thank you. You're quite a handsome man, yourself." I let no sign of me being impressed seep into my voice. He told the bartender to put all the drinks I have drank and will drink on his tab. The red head nodded. We drank until late into the night. Well, I mostly did. Isn't it custom to drink yourself stupid on your twenty first birthday? I never planned to but my plans rarely come out as I had written. He let me stay at his place. The whole way there I couldn't stop thinking about his nice car. A 1951 pearl white jaguar. In near mint condition too. I, for some reason, always loved classic cars. I was carried bridal style into an pent house. "How can you-"

"I own the casino, luv." he said as he carried me into his room. He slid the covers over me and started away. My hand involuntarily grasped his. Stupid hand. Or maybe smart hand, because it made him stay by my side. He brushed the finge of bangs out of my face and kissed me as I fell into a deep sleep. Just before I fell asleep, I felt him curl up next to me. I think he was the best birthday gift I had ever gotten. 


	11. Without You

bA/N: I love how this one turned out actually! This is a pairing I actually like. I thought about this one since 6-1, couldn't wait to write it for June. This is in Marluxia's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these cuties./b

I felt the empty space beside me and then pulled a silver blue hair off the pillow. Zexion. The tears pricked at my eyes once more. I had cheated on him, though I was drunk. It still didn't matter. When I told him the next day, he immediantly told me it was over and left. I assume he went back to his dad's place. That man always hated me. Guess I could have been a little nicer to him. I clasped the hair to my chest. It was the only thing of him that was there after all. Damn Saix. He knew I was in a relationship but he seduced me anyway. It's my fault too. My phone rang. I looked at the screen. A picture of a smiling green eyed redhead stared at me.

"Talk to me."

"Wow, Mar. You sound horrible."

"Well, Ax. My boyfriend left me."

"You did cheat on him. Guess I should be mad too, since Saix was mine. But I knew he only dated me to get closer to you. So, I'm not mad. Besides, me and Dem always liked each other. Marluxia... I heard from him today." I sat straight up in bed.

"Did he say anything abo-"

"No. He said he's leaving the state. He said if he likes it out in California... He'll stay..." My heart shattered. It's a long way from New York to California. I might never see him again.

"Ax, what do I do? I can't let him out of my life. He iis/i my life."

"What you do is run to Vex's house and do what you did when he lived there. I gotta go, Dem's home. Oh, hey baby... It's Marly... Dem says cheer up, emo kid."

"Tell him thanks. He's so helpful. I'm gunna go. Later."

"Alright. Don't get shot... Seriously... If Vexen catches you, he'll shoot you. Baaii!" His last word was in a sing song voice and he hung up. I took a shower and got dressed for the first time in three days. I ran down to my motorcycle, knowing my pink bug would be spotted by his dad ten miles away. I pulled the helmet on as it started to rain. Just my luck. I sped to the mansion they lived in. Vexen did well for him and his son since he was the head researcher at the biggest company in town. I parked in a hidden spot near the gate, same place I did before Zexion moved in with me and I wanted some late night love. I slipped over the wall, after putting my helmet onto the bike, and headed for the ivy that grew around the bluenette's balcony. I remembered how much he loved reading there and how much I loved sitting in the same chair under the stars with him sleeping in my arms. I grasped the ivy and tested it. Sturdier then it was in earlier days. I easily pulled myself to the balcony and knocked on the door.

The rain drenched me to the bone, causing pink hair to stick to my face. The curtains pulled back and I saw him. He looked more beautiful then ever before. Except for the fact he had been crying his eyes out and also, after the effect of seeing him again after so long wore off, he looked like he was suffering from malnutrition. He hadn't been eating. Neither had I. I put my hand against the glass door, silently asking to come in. He shook his head and mouthed the words 'You hurt me.' I mouthed 'I'm sorry' back. He shook his head again and let the curtains fall back, hiding him again. My heart sunk. I fell into the chair and curled into a ball. I couldn't leave. I'll either wait for his dad to find me and shoot me or die from sickness from being in the rain. That or hunger. I couldn't eat since that day. The rain came down harder, hiding my tears. Hours passed, the rain never stopped and I never moved. I could feel myself getting sick. The whole time, I listened to him cry. My eyes started to close. I knew if I went to sleep, I'd stay asleep. If I couldn't have him, I would die. I heard the balcony door open and a man gasped.

"Marluxia..." Vexen. He was going to shoot me. I thought that anyway. I felt him pick me up and carry me inside. I could barely open my eyes to see Zexion's horrified face. It was so cold. I felt my clothes being pulled away and replaced with dry pajamas. Silk. Must be his dad's. We were about the same size. I was placed into a familar bed. I fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered open to sunlight shining throw an open balcony door. I rubbed my head and looked around. What happened? Oh wait... I... almost died in the rain... Zexion! I looked around and then became aware of a head in my lap. His eyes were closed. I ran my fingers through his hair. God it felt good. Wait a minute. Would I lose him again? No, shouldn't worry about that now. Just enjoy the moment. The door opened and his dad came in with some food.

"Afternoon, Marluxia. Glad to see you're awake. Glad to see you alive."

"Glad? But you hate me..."

"No... I hate how cocky you act... But you make my son happy. I couldn't hate you. At least for his sake." He sat the meal down and moved Zexion to the side of me in the bed. He put the tray in my lap as I sat up. The food smelled so good, my mouth drooled and I heard the boy next to me stir. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me for a second and then hugged me, almost knocking me off the bed.

"Marluxia." He whispered. The shirt I was wearing started to get wet from his tears. I held him tightly, almost crying myself. He wants me. I looked up at his father. The blonde smiled and walked out. "Don't EVER do that again. I thought you were going to die..."

"I was planning on it. There's nothing else to do without my Zex." I buried my face into his hair. He quickly pulled away. The coldness to my body returned.

"No. If you were to die... I'd kill myself to be with you..."

"Zexion... Please come back to me..."

"No... Not until you're better..."

"Promise to nurse me back to health?" I said with the attitude I knew he loved.

"Of course." He returned to my arms. 


	12. The Beginning of The Weekend

bA/N: I failed a little at this one. Better stick to gay pairings, lol. Sorry for Zexy's OOC. Me so sorry! This is in Zexion's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own either Lexaeus(its a subiminal message to sueaxeL), Zexion, or Larxene. DEY BELONG TO SQUEENIX!/b

I watched the teacher walk across the room. Damn, she was good looking. And all mine. Yes, I am one of those students who are sleeping with their teacher. The difference between me and those idiots is that I don't need the grade and I can go see her without anyone finding out. Also, I'm eighteen and actually legal for her. Her class was the last class of the day, and the week for that matter. And we plan to spend weekend together. My parents are dead and my adoptive father doesn't really mind where I go as long as I tell him. Since I iam/i eighteen, he doesn't care if my girlfriend is twenty six. She drew a line across the board. She looked damn good in that skirt and top. They were begging to be ripped off.

"Alright, it's almost three. Your homework is to copy the questions on the side board and answer them. The answers can be found on pages six hundred to six twelve. I will see you Monday." She sat down at her desk and let the class talk amoung themselves. I stared at her long legs under the desk. I think they look better around my waist. My best friend pulled me from my dirty thoughts.

"Got anything to do this weekend, Zexion?"

"Yea, actually I do, Lexaeus. I'm spending it at my girlfriend's."

"You never told me why I haven't seen her here at school."

"She's in college. A freshman. She's orginally out of state."

"So. In the near by university. H.B.U. huh? Smart girl, then?"

"Very. Sexy too." I smirked. I barely lied. She was in college. She was orginally out of state. But she wasn't a freshman. She was working on her masters. The bell rang and I ran out to my car. I always took all my books with me to my last class so I could get out quicker. I peeled out and my phone rang. I pressed the button to put it on speaker. "Hey. You left yet?"

"In the parking lot now. So, you're taking me up on that offer?"

"Didn't you hear me? I thought I was close enough to your desk to let you hear me."

"You are a dirty little lier, ya know?"

"Only for you. I'm pulling up on your place now."

"Good. I'll be there to imake you at home/i in five minutes." The phone clicked and I parked the car in front of her aparment complex. I sat in my car and began reading my homework. Why not get a head start? I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it until late Sunday night anyway. A knock came to my window. The windows in my car are tinted, so it was either her or another resident. I rolled down the window and was greeted by a pair of hungry lips. I pulled from her, opened the car door, and we ran into her apartment. She pinned me to her couch. She almost ripped every piece of clothing I had off. Hands reached down and began stroking my length.

"Ah! Larxene..." She kissed her way down my body. The blonde loved to torture me. She sucked on the head of my cock causing me to buck my hips into her hot mouth. She then took me in fully, but our eyes never parted. I ran my fingers through her hair as she bobbed up and down. "Right there... Ah... Shit." I almost came into her mouth but she stopped before I had a chance. She opened up her button down shirt and popped her breasts out. That gotten me even harder then I was. Her panties fell around her ankles and were kicked out of sight. Oh crap. She was going to ride me with the skirt on. "Oh baby."

"Shhh..." She straddled me, easing my cock into her. We both moaned as she completely shelthed me in her wet cavern. "I was thinking about this all day."

"Explains why you're so wet."

"I was lucky no one caught me masterbating in the teacher's bathroom." The thought of her fingering herself in the school made me almost cum on the spot, but I held myself back and began thrusting my hips up to make her move. She moved so when I came up, she came down. Her breasts bounced up and down as she fucked herself with my cock. Faster and faster. I grabbed her hips and she braced herself against my chest. Harder and harder. Her moans started to become screams of pleasure. She always said I was gifted for someone of my stature, and that it felt really good when I put my monster of a cock to use inside her. I threw my head back, moaning her name.

"Ah. Zexion. More! Give me more!" I did as she commanded. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she came. I knew she would be greedy and start to slow down, but not this time. She was under my control now. I forced her to slam down on top of me, in no time at all she had a second orgasm. I wasn't finished. "P-please baby. I can't take another, fill me up."

"Almost, just one more..." I kept shoving her down onto me. She fell forward and screamed into my chest as I made her cum for the third time. That was it. That scream sent me over the edge. I thrusted as hard as I could and milked myself dry into her. We rode out our euphoria. I lifted her head up as I forced her off me. I kissed her and began fingering her. "We're not done yet." 


	13. Nothing

bA/N: I didn't like how this came out at all. It sucked. Want some quaility phone smex? Check out ShiniBarton. This is in Zexion's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own either of these cute shorties. Wish I did, along with Demyx and Namine. Roxas wouldn't be gay there, I tell you what. X3/b

I was finishing up my homework when my phone rang with that familiar tune. I had programmed it to play 'Sexy Chick' when he called. I let it ring once more then answered.

"Hey."

"What're you wearing?" I knew where this was going. It was three am and he knew I'd be almost naked. I told him and he groaned. "Damn, baby. I'm not wearing anything." I felt my face heat up. He knew I couldn't resist that. I could feel myself straining against the boxers.

"Nothing?" I said coolly.

"Nothing. And I'm fingering myself."

"God damn it Roxas." I moaned. My hand snaked it's way in my boxers, and stroked my hard on. "Mmm... Can you feel me inside you? God you feel good." I heard a moan over the phone.

"Ah, yes." I knew he was rocking into his fingers while at the same time masterbating. I stroked myself harder. "Nggh, fuck me. Harder."

"Oh, god. You're so hot, Rox."

"Oh, Zexion!" he panted. His breath hitched once or twice. "More!"

"Mmmm, Roxas... Just a little more..."

"Shit! Zexy! I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me. Scream my name." I heard my name being screamed at the top of the blonde's lungs. For a moment, I almost felt I was inside my uke, his entrance tightening around me. My vision blurred. Here it comes. I moaned loudly as I came into my hand. I fell back onto my bed, trying to regain my breath. I finally came down off my sexual high. "Dammit, Roxas. I still have homework to do."

"I know." The blonde giggled over the phone and hung up. He's such a nympho. 


	14. My ProblemThanks Monday

bA/N: I put this in the Kingdom Hearts/Left 4 Dead crossover since I didn't know which to put it in. This is what happened in my head after my new friend, MondayMourningAsylum on got me into SmokerXHunter. If you go look at his page, 1. He is gay and loves yaoi. 2. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T GO INTO HIS FAVORITES! I WARN YOU! He'll love that part. I will send him a link to this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion or Xion. If I did, I'd know her better. I don't own the Smoker or the Hunter. If I did, they'd totally be gay for each other. XD/b

Zexion and Xion watch me pace my room while they sit on the bed. Xion sighs and breaks the silence.

"What's wrong, Taelexan?"

"Wrong? No-fucking-thing is wrong! Just I'm so fucking confused about SmokerXHunter! It is just so messed up! But I love it! Damn him. No. It's not his fault. He warned you not to look at his favorites. But you did anyway."

"Smoker? Hunter? Like from Left 4 Dead? THAT'S A YAOI PAIRING?" Xion yells. Zexion smirks and creates an illusion of said pairing in the room. I almost nosebleed and scream at the same time. I grab my brother's paintball gun and shoot the schemer point blank in the chest. Xion sighs and tends to Zexion's pain.

"There you are, ladies and gentlemen. ZexXion." The illusions chase me out of my own room. 


End file.
